Don't Throw Me Away
by BerzerkerHyun
Summary: JongKey centric fantasy AU. Kibum is rescued by a stranger who seems to know something about him that he doesn't.
1. Chapter 1

Just a little weird thing I started that I'd really like to continue...inspired by 'Drive' by theinterval on lj. I usually despise AU fics, but I'm realizing that as long as its not high school or vampire based, some pretty interesting stuff can come out of it.

Open to any suggestions for content or even a title, this one is temporary unless it sticks. Also un-beta'd so pardon any weirdness.

As a forewarning this is the first fanfic I've ever gotten far with and decided to post. I'm not much of a writer but I'm having fun with it. I hope you enjoy it too = )

SHINee, Super Junior, SNSD, etc belong to themselves and I'm just using their likenesses for silly fanfics.

* * *

><p>Kibum was running, but he didn't know where. The festival lights were blinding, masks flashing by as he stumbled through the cobblestone streets. Everything was saturated in an orange haze from the lanterns hung on lines by the street side. He heard grunts and complaints as he shoved through the crowd, searching frantically for a way out. He was lost, adrenaline rushing through him, his eyes stinging.<p>

He ducked into another side street, turned a corner, and slammed his shoulder into a solid brick wall. _No. Nononono!_ He panicked, feeling the wall for any kind of handhold. The thumping of boots grew louder, and he hurriedly pulled himself up. His straw sandals scraped uselessly against the brick trying to find purchase in the wall, while his hands ached with the effort of pulling up his weight. He managed to pull himself up enough to see over the wall, to the dark forest just out of reach, when the guards yells came up behind him.

"You there, stop!"

Kibum pulled with all his strength but it wasn't enough. A hand grabbed his ankle, pulling him down. He yelped and his nails scratched against the stones, feeling his grip weaken.

But something hit him, a burst of wind that forced him to duck his head, and a dark shadow passed overhead. He heard a yell and his ankle was suddenly released. He looked down behind him, seeing the guard holding his arm which an arrow had pierced clean through. Kibum looked back up on shock, seeing a dark shape against the dark blue sky, making a roundabout back toward them.

"What the hell was that?" One of the guards exclaimed.

"Shoot it down!"

A few of them drew bows and fired at the thing, but it dodged them, coming closer fast. Another gust of wind hit as it came over them again, knocking all the guards off their feet. Kibum managed to hold on but another gust hit as the creature came directly above him. Just as he lost his grip and began to fall something grabbed hold of his arm and hoisted him up, brown feathers showering around him. He looked up past the bird-like creature to see a figure with blonde hair and goggles, face obscured by a muffler. They began to ascend and he looked back down, unintentionally letting out a scream of fear as the ground moved farther and farther away. His savior pulled him up to some kind of saddle, which he grabbed for dear life as they pushed off, dodging another wave of arrows from the guards. The man pulled Kibum's hand around his waist, so Kibum wrapped his arms around them held on, not caring who the stranger was. He closed his eyes tightly from the wind, feeling a wave of vertigo hit him and holding back nausea.

They moved further and further from the city lights until they were only a spot on the horizon, nothing surrounding them but a black forest and dark sky. As the adrenaline wore off he started to feel faint, the grip on his savior weakening. The man grabbed hold of his wrist though, jolting him awake.

"Just hang on a little longer, ok?"

Kibum blinked in surprise. The man sounded young, not much older than him. He nodded and felt them slowly begin to descend, moving toward what looked like a flicker of fire in a clearing. They circled it a few times before coming to land, the bird like creature flapping its broad brown wings a few time as it touched down onto the soil. The stranger leapt off the creature with practiced ease while Kibum took in his surroundings. It was a small, unassuming campsite with a makeshift bed and a few provisions. Kibum's vision was swimming a bit when a hand was offered to him, and he let the stranger help him off the bird's back and onto solid ground. But something hit him and he became lightheaded, feeling himself swaying. He heard the stranger say something to him in a muffled voice before he toppled over and his vision went black.

* * *

><p>Kibum blinked blearily, not quite sure if his eyes were actually opening since whatever he was looking at was so dark. It took him a moment to realize he was lying on his back and what he was seeing was the sky, pitch black and starless from the overcast clouds. He slowly started to remember the clearing he was in, and the chase from earlier, as well as the stranger who had rescued him riding a giant bird. He heard a crunching sound and looked to his left, finding the creature nearby, ripping apart the carcass of what looked like a rabbit. Kibum grimaced at the gruesome scene, before hearing a familiar voice next to him.<p>

"You're up. Are you hungry?"

He looked to his right, where the man from earlier was sitting on the ground in front of the fire, legs spread and knees bent. He was gnawing on some meat on a stick, and turned to look at Kibum, one cheek filled with food. Kibum sat up, pushing the rough blanket off his body. The goggles were gone so he could finally see the stranger's face. Like he thought, he was young, with large puppy-dog eyes and sharp features. His skin was lightly tanned, and his hair was brown and blonde at the tips. His body was lean, with thin legs, but his sleeveless vest revealed strongly muscled arms.

Kibum snapped out of his scrutiny of the man's appearance when a stick of meat was held out to him and he took it hesitantly. He inspected the unappealing brown meat, burned slightly at the edges. The loud crunching and squishing noises of the bird enjoying its meal made Kibum even less hungry, so he just held on to it.

"Umm…who are you?" Was the simplest question to ask, even though a million more were swimming through his head.

"Your savior, obviously."

The man smiled at him with a mouth full of meat, child-like and charming despite his arrogant words. Kibum frowned, and the man laughed, pushing himself to his feet and brushing the dirt off his clothes.

"My name is Jonghyun."

He moved over to a canteen of water, pouring some into a cruddy tin cup and walking back, handing it to Kibum. He motioned his chin toward the large bird.

"And that's Roo. "

The creature responded by cawing shrilly, making Kibum jump a little. Jonghyun reached into a sack and pulled out another rabbit carcass, throwing it to the bird, who caught it with its beak.

"What is it?"

Jonghyun looked surprised.

"She's a _sae._ You've never seen one before?" Kibum shook his head. "Wow. You city people are really sheltered…"

Kibum pouted as Jonghyun came back and sat down, leaning on one leg.

"What about you?"

"…I'm Kibum." He said cautiously. Afraid to reveal too much to the stranger, savior or not, he chose his words carefully. "Why did you save me?"

Jonghyun's eyebrows raised as he took a sip from his own cup.

"Because. I know what you are."

Kibum's eyes narrowed suspiciously.

"What?"

"It's ok if you don't want to say it out loud…"

"What are you talking about?"

Jonghyun seemed to analyze Kibum's confused expression.

"…Unless you really don't know."

Kibum grew anxious. "Wait…do you know why those guards were chasing me?"

Jonghyun fiddled with the bare meat stick between his teeth.

" …It's not important right now. You'll find out later."

"Why not? How could you know anything about me?"

"I don't know anything about you. I'm not stalking you or anything."

Kibum fidgeted, annoyed by Jonghyun's dodgy responses.

"Then how do you know anything about me?"

Jonghyun sighed.

"Look, like I said, it's not important right now. Right now you should rest up until dawn so we can get going."

"Going where, exactly?"

"That's not important either."

Kibum wanted to strangle him at this point.

"How is it not important! Are you kidnapping me or something?"

"Hey, I saved your ass!"

"I don't even know why I was being chased! For all I know you set this whole thing up to kidnap me!"

Jonghyun yanked the stick from his teeth.

"Hey, for the last time I'm not kidnapping you!"

"Then why can't you tell me anything to prove it?"

Jonghyun pouted, mumbling under his breath.

"Jeez, you're difficult…"

"Hey!"

"Alright, alright, look. I'm not kidnapping you. I also can't talk about what's really going on because anyone could be listening."

Kibum straightened, eyes scanning the pitch black forest surrounding them. When they came back to Jonghyun, his expression was serious.

"All you need to know is your life is in danger. I'm sure you realize that by now. I'm trying to help you."

"And why should I trust you?"

Jonghyun turned back to the fire. " Because you don't have anyone else to trust at the moment."

Kibum blinked, eyes wide, and they both grew silent. After a few moments Jonghyun stood, grabbing a bucket of water and pouring it over the fire. He started walking to the other side of the clearing.

"Get some rest. We're leaving before dawn."

He plopped down onto a pile of shabby blankets, and Kibum lost sight of him in the darkness. He rubbed his arms from the chill in his body and settled back onto the ground, pulling the shabby blanket back over himself.


	2. Chapter 2

Kibum awoke to blaring light burning behind his eyelids, and something pulling him up by the arm. A painful scent assaulted his nose and he struggled to breathe. He squinted and could just make out goggles, and barely heard the man saying something. "_Go…found_…" Was all he heard before he was yanked up onto his feet and manhandled onto the giant bird's saddle. Jonghyun came up behind him and held on as they took off. Kibum looked back at the camp as they flew further up and his eyes widened—half of the forest was up in flames.

"Wh…What the hell is this…"

"They're looking for you."

Kibum looked back at him in shock, not able to read his expression because of the goggles.

"Me? But what…"

"They're burning the forest to try and smoke you out. They know you're still here."

Kibum watched in terror as the fire spread.

"But…why _me?_ Why the hell are they after me?"

Jonghyun was silent, the wind whipping at his hair. He looked up in shock and just pulled the reigns to the side in time to dodge a flaming arrow.

"Shit!" More flew at them and Jonghyun shoved Kibum down, doing the best he could to avoid them. The archers were painfully accurate, just narrowly missing each shot.

"It's too easy for them to follow us this way…" Jonghyun pulled off his goggles, glaring at the sun which had just started to rise. Without the cover of night, the bird's silhouette was too obvious against the brownish-red sky. "We have to land. Hold on!"

They descended fast, and Kibum shut his eyes tightly, fingers clenched tight on the edge of the saddle. Jonghyun's arm tightened around his waist, and he pushed Kibum down to cover his body with his own. Just as they were about to reach the tree line, an arrow flew at them, clipping Roo's side and causing the creature to screech loudly. Kibum heard Jonghyun curse right before they hit the trees, crashing through branches and sending splinters of wood raining over them like knives.

They hit the ground with a crash, tumbling into a thicket of trees. They finally came to a stop, leaves and feathers falling around them. Kibum coughed, his ears ringing, feeling the injured bird rustling under him. It cawed and chirped, rustling its feathers restlessly. He heard a groan and realized that Jonghyun was no longer behind him. He looked around, panicked, before yelping as the man grabbed his leg, using it to pull himself up from the ground. He was holding his head but seemed alright, considering he'd been knocked clean off the saddle.

He reached around Kibum to untangle him from the reigns before helping him off Roo's back, both of them stumbling when the bird started to flail, agitated.

"Hey calm down! Quiet!" He pulled the reigns down to try to calm the creature, putting a hand on its head. He cursed, looking over the bird's injuries.

"OK…ok…"Jonghyun looked around, seeming a bit lost. "We can't fly anymore, we're too easy to follow. We have to go on foot."

He pulled Roo to its feet, despite its loud cawing and snapping in protest.

"Come on…you have to fly. You have to go, ok?"

The bird snapped at him again, so he dropped the reigns, backing up a few feet and gesturing upwards.

"Go! You can get away without us as a burden. Get out of here!"

Roo's head cocked side to side, but there was the sense that it understood. It's black eyes bore into them, and it chirped as if in question.

"GO!"

Jonghyun waved his arms and ran at the bird, making it jump away from him and hop a few times before managing a takeoff. It faltered a little but quickly disappeared through the treetops.

Jonghyun sighed, leaning on his knees to catch his breath. He sniffed the air, and his eyes scanned the dark forest.

"They're not far from here. We have to keep going. Are you alright?"

"I'm fine…"

"Good. We have to keep going."

Jonghyun tried to walk past Kibum, but the younger man grabbed Jonghyun's arm.

"You're not. You hurt your head."

Jonghyun removed the hand from his head, showing a small patch of blood at the hairline. He re-covered it.

"It's not important right now—"

"Stop saying that. You're bleeding!"

"I know but—"

"Just let me look at it—"

A distant shout made them both jump.

"Shit! We have to go _NOW!"_

He grabbed Kibum's hand and started running. The younger man had trouble keeping up, stumbling and running into branches. They could still hear yelling in the distance, soldiers, and the stench of burning wood. They sprinted for as far as they could go until Kibum was completely out of breath, and had to stop, leaning on his knees and panting.

"S-stop. I can't keep this up…"

Jonghyun stopped ahead of him, nearly as out of breath as Kibum.

"I-Its ok. We made some distance from them."

Kibum sighed in relief and plopped down onto the ground, wiping the sweat from his face.

"How long are we supposed to keep this up? They'll just keep chasing us…"

Jonghyun came up next to him, but didn't sit. He pointed in the direction they'd been running.

"It's just a little further. There's a valley that marks the end of the Kingdom's territory. The soldiers can't go past it."

He reached a hand down. Kibum looked at it, and laughed a little to himself. _What the hell am I doing…_ He took the hand, letting himself be pulled up. The two continued on, walking this time, until the forest started to thin out, and the ground sloped upward. When they reached the top, Kibum's jaw dropped at the sight before him.

"W-wow…"

A canyon split the earth beneath them, forming a steep cliff with a wide river at the bottom. Kibum had never seen anything like it, having lived in the city all his life. He crept up to the edge of the cliff, glancing over before fear settled into his stomach and he backed up a safe distance, swallowing.

"O-Ok…so…how exactly do we cross this?"

Jonghyun didn't say anything, looking down into the river below. He ran a hand through his hair, and started pacing. Kibum watched curiously, glancing down either end of the canyon in search of some kind of bridge. Slowly he started to figure out the position they were in.

"Wait…we need—"

"_Yeah._ I know."

Kibum's jaw dropped. _Roo._

"You…what were you thinking!"

"I know! Just shut up a minute, I'm thinking…"

Kibum clamped his mouth shut. He shouldn't be yelling, since they didn't have a choice but to leave the bird behind. He watched quietly as Jonghyun crouched on the ground, holding his head.

Kibum sighed and came up behind him, putting a hand on his shoulder. Jonghyun jumped, watching as Kibum knelt down next to him. The younger man unwrapped the red sash from around his waist, and took the canteen from Jonghyun's belt. He wet the sash and brought it up to the dried blood on Jonghyun's forehead, gently scrubbing it off. Jonghyun winced, looking around a little awkwardly.

"Is there a way to call him back?" Kibum asked, focused on his task, avoiding Jonghyun's curious eyes_. _"_Her. _And…no, not really."

"So _she _ran away? That's it?"

Jonghyun cocked an eyebrow.

"She's not some kind of _pet_."

"Really?"

"No, more like—_Ow."_

"Sorry."

"…I guess you can say we have an agreement. Like a pact. She gets fed, and she helps me out. As long as she feels like it, anyway."

"How do you make an agreement with a _bird?_" Kibum was skeptical. Jonghyun rolled his eyes.

"You city people really have no respect for the world around you."

Kibum pouted. He leaned back on his haunches.

"There."

Jonghyun touched the sash wrapped around his head.

"You know, it's just a scratch. My head's not busted open or anything."

"Just leave it!"

He slapped Jonghyun's hand away. The older boy was a bit taken aback, but let it be.

"So do we have a plan?"

Jonghyun bit his lip and stood. He glanced around, before pointing in the direction the river was flowing.

"The territory has another border up north. It's…_far._ But it's better than sitting here. If we're lucky, Roo will show up again before they catch up to us."

Kibum nodded, and followed. "Lead the way."


	3. Chapter 3

They walked for what seemed like hours, following the edge of the cliff. The mid-day sun was bright, but a chill in the air made Kibum hug his loose shirt to himself. He stared at the shaggy brown back of Jonghyun's head, thinking. Finally he decided to open his mouth.

"Jonghyun."

"Yeah?"

"Why exactly are you helping me?"

Jonghyun looked back at him, a bit surprised.

"I'm surprised you didn't ask me that question last night."

"You haven't exactly been _forthcoming_ with your answers to my questions."

Jonghyun laughed. "Alright, fair enough. You deserve some answers."

Kibum felt an inkling of pride and relief.

"Finally…" He said under his breath, but loud enough that he was sure Jonghyun heard it. He considered the best way to go about his questioning.

"How about who _you _are? Where'd you come from?"

Jonghyun snickered.

"That's probably the least interesting question you could ask. I'm nobody."

Kibum sighed. "Come on."

"Really. I'm just a…wanderer, I guess."

"You're a bum"

"Hey!"

"Do you have a job?"

"No—"

"Do you own a house?"

"…Touché. Still. That's a harsh way of putting it…"

Kibum shook his head.  
>"Ok, then what's a <em>wanderer<em> like you doing helping me? Are you getting something out of this?"

"You could say that."

"What, money?"

"Mmm. No, not necessarily. Hey, that hurts my feelings. I _am_ helping you. Saying I'm doing it for money makes it feel…demoralized."

"So you're doing it out of the goodness of your heart?"

Jonghyun sighed. "Why are you so difficult! Can't I just help you?"

Kibum bit his tongue. "Ok, fine. Then who are you getting this…_reward_ from?"

Jonghyun pulled himself up a rock face, and reached back to help Kibum.

"There's a group of people…" He grunted as he pulled the younger boy up. "…that helps guys like you."

"Like me?"

"People the Kingdom doesn't like. People they're after."

Kibum thought for a moment. "This group. Are they…the rebels?" He sounded nervous.

"I guess you'd call them that." He glanced back. "Hey, don't get all scared. They're not big bad guys like you've probably been told. You've probably figured out by now that the Kingdom isn't all good guys, either."

Kibum grew quiet. Jonghyun glanced back after awhile, seeing Kibum's downcast expression.

"You know, I don't really know anything about _you_, either. Besides the reason I picked you up at least." Kibum opened his mouth, but Jonghyun cut him off. "Which we _still _can't talk about-I know you want to ask again."

Kibum shut his mouth, annoyed. "Fine. What do you want to know?"

"You make it sound like I'm interrogating you. You don't have to tell me anything if you don't want to."  
>"…I guess I don't have anything to hide at this point."<p>

Jonghyun glanced back again. He could tell what he meant. _It's not like I have anything left to lose, anyway._

"Well, anything. Where you were born, what you do, family."

"That's even more boring than your answer. Why would you care about things like that?"

"Why _shouldn't_ I care? I'm not some heartless loner. Sue me for wanting to get to know you a little. We _are_ going to be stuck together, at least for awhile."

"It's still boring."

"Then bore me."

Kibum scoffed.

"Alright. I was born in the city, lived there my whole life. I worked as a tailor in my uncle's shop up until now. I lived with my mother and older sister, I never knew my father."

"…Really? That's it?"

"That's it." He watched Jonghyun curiously. "Why, expected something else?"

"No, I guess I thought you'd be…_different, _considering…uhh. Nevermind."

He sensed Kibum stop walking, and looked back to be greeted with a death glare so hard he got goosebumps. He put his hands up as if in surrender.

"Look, I promise, I'll tell you everything you want to know once we're out of this territory."

Kibum, though annoyed, looked back at the ground and continued walking. He stalked past Jonghyun, who followed carefully behind.

"…Um. So, tell me about your sister."

"…Why my sister?"

"Just curious—"

"She's married."

Jonghyun paused, looking appalled.

"Wh—what kind of guy do you think I am?"

Kibum stopped and looked back at him, deadpanned, before turning back and continuing walking. Jonghyun blinked in confusion. _Not even gonna push that…_

"Err…Look. I don't have siblings. I was just making conversation."

Kibum was quiet for a minute, but finally answered.

"…Her name is Sunny. She's a few years older than me. She sings."

Jonghyun looked surprised. "Oh, really…"

He almost bumped into Kibum when he stopped again, abruptly.

"H-Hey…"

"I'm not going to see them again, am I?"

Jonghyun was taken aback, eyes wide, before his expression grew solemn.

"…We don't know that. There could be a way to—"

Kibum turned to him, and Jonghyun's words fell from his lips. Kibum said a thousand things with his black eyes, and only one out loud.

"Don't lie to me."

He continued on, leaving Jonghyun, frozen in his tracks, behind him.


	4. Chapter 4

Heeeey I have a reader. Hello reader! *waves* Thanks for the alert. I didn't think anyone would really read this xD

Also I just now realized none of my page breaks actually worked, so sorry for any stupid sounding scenes. It should look right now.

* * *

><p>"Sorry. I really need a break…"<p>

Kibum sat down on a rock, looking exhausted. Jonghyun stopped next to him.

"It's alright. We've been walking for hours."

He sat down next to Kibum, pushing the blonde-tipped hair out of his face.

"And you haven't eaten since before I found you."

Kibum sulked further at this reminder, ignoring the empty knot in his stomach.

"…That bird needs to hurry up and come back."

Jonghyun laughed.

"She's usually around when I'm in a pinch. Not used to being grounded…"

"If only we could, I'd rather just walk…" Kibum shivered a little, remembering the nauseating sensation he got from being so high up. He _hated_ heights.

He realized Jonghyun hadn't said anything, and was staring off at the forest.

"Jonghyun?"

A _shh_ was all he got in response as the older boy stood, watching the forest. Kibum looked between the forest and Jonghyun, confused, before he started to hear it. Footsteps.

He stood quickly, and backed up a bit, behind Jonghyun. They got louder, and he could hear voices. Jonghyun unsheathed the dagger from around his belt, holding it ready. Kibum's heart was racing.

"DOWN!" Jonghyun yelled before shoving Kibum down, just missing an arrow aimed directly at Kibum's head.

He grabbed Kibum and the two started running, stumbling over tree roots and coming out near the cliff side. But they didn't get far before Jonghyun almost ran directly into a massive black figure. They looked up to see the huge armored horse rear, sending the two stumbling back in fear, and scrambling to their feet. Jonghyun tried to pull Kibum in the other direction, but the path was blocked—the sunlight reflected harshly against silver armor, spear tips and swords. They were surrounded.

Each soldier had a sun with curved rays carved into their armor, as well as embroidered with gold thread onto the red sashes they wore and the flags they carried. The symbol of the Kingdom.

Jonghyun covered Kibum as well as he could and backed up, holding the small dagger out in front of him. They were backed up near the edge of the cliff, feeling the winds that tunneled through the valley pushing at them ever so slightly. The guards formed a wall around them, but didn't seem to be moving. Finally one of them stepped forward, standing out from the rest. He wore an elaborate helmet with a red plume. He unsheathed his own sword, the hilt glinting gold, and pointed it at Jonghyun.

"You made what was supposed to be a simple task _extremely _difficult. I don't know who _you_ are," he motioned at Jonghyun. "Nor do I care."

Kibum's heart was pounding in his chest, making him feel sick with fear. He was pressed up against Jonghyun's back, having to kneel down behind the shorter man. He hid his face, staring hard at the back of Jonghyun's neck, too horrified to even watch what was about to happen to them. He had a death grip on the back of Jonghyun's shirt, tightening as they inched back more and more, and he could feel the sensation of the drop behind him.

"You die with him. I'll do you a favor and make it quick."

He felt Jonghyun grip his forearm, and he knew what was coming.

It happened so fast he couldn't react. Jonghyun did a 180 so his chest was in Kibum's face, and he wrapped his arms around Kibum's shoulders. Kibum could only grab Jonghyun's torso for dear life as he took the last half step off the edge of the cliff. The world flipped upside-down, wind ripping at their clothes as they plummeted. Kibum's heart stopped. He was sure this was it. He was going to die.

* * *

><p>Adrenaline was rushing through Kibum's body so fast, he couldn't distinguish what was going on. He was in water. It was freezing cold, and his clothes were pulling him further down as the current dragged them downstream. He couldn't tell which way was up and could only grip onto Jonghyun's body, which he was sure was limp at this point, but he refused to let go. Finally he felt the surface rush up to him and light flooded his vision as he finally could take a desperate breath, before being yanked back down again. He fought to get back to the surface, the current sending him tumbling and knocking the air from his chest. He finally managed another breath, and reached out for anything to grab onto.<p>

A cluster of branches smacked into his hand and he scrambled to hold onto one. It pulled them close enough to the shore that he got a foothold on the ground of the shallower water, and managed to drag Jonghyun and himself from the harsh current and onto the dry bank of the river.

Kibum coughed and choked on water, wiping the dirt and grime from his eyes so he could see. They were on a small dirt bank. There was a cliff next to them, but it was small, compared to the one from earlier. He looked across the river, where the cliff was significantly higher. They were on the other side of the river.

"_Jonghyun!"_

He spit out the other man's name, still coughing, and crawled over to him. Struggling with his soaked clothes weighing him down, he dragged Jonghyun all the way onto the back and turned him over. He wasn't moving, and seemed to be unconscious. There was a new stream of blood down the side of his face where the earlier injury was, dying the sash a darker red.

"Jonghyun. _Jonghyun._"

He shook him and slapped his cheek a few times, but got no response. He hurried into a kneeling position next to him, and ripped open enough of his shirt to expose his chest. He started doing chest compressions, and switched to mouth-to-mouth.

There was finally a response when Jonghyun coughed lightly, then more harshly, rolling himself over enough to expel the water from his lungs. He took a few grateful gulps of air before flopping down on his back. Kibum leaned over him to make sure he was still alive—his eyes were closed but he was still breathing.

The exhaustion finally hit Kibum and he collapsed onto his back next to Jonghyun. He took a few heavy breaths, watching the sun wavering above him, before letting himself fall into pleasant darkness.


	5. Chapter 5

When he woke up again, the first thing he noticed was how _cold_ he was. His clothes were glued to his skin, which felt like ice, seeping into his body. He shivered and it hurt from his stiff bones. He forced himself up, teeth clattering, and searched the darkness for Jonghyun.

The man was where he'd left him, on his back. To his relief, he was still breathing slowly. Kibum pushed himself to his feet and looked around the small riverbank.

There were some trees at one end, so he did the best he could to gather firewood. Luckily there were some dry pieces of wood, so he carried them over near Jonghyun and cleared a spot of ground to set them. He threw on some dry twigs and grass, and rummaged through the pouches around Jonghyun's waist. He praised his luck when he found a pair of flint rocks that had survived their ordeal. It took a few tries but he finally got a spark going, and sighed in sweet relief when the fire started up. Satisfied with his work, he went back over to Jonghyun.

"Hey. Jonghyun."

He shook him lightly, and the older boy stirred. His eyes fluttered open, coming to settle on Kibum's face. A lopsided grin spread across Jonghyun's features.

"Hello, beautiful…you must be an angel or I—" His face fell slowly as his eyes adjusted to the sparse light.

"…..You're a man."

"Yes. Yes I am."

Jonghyun's eyes narrowed, scrutinizing his face. Kibum panicked a little.

"…Kibum?"

He sighed in relief.

"Thank god. I thought you had amnesia."

Jonghyun's eyebrows furrowed.

"Why?"

"You hit your head again. Don't move around." Kibum started undoing the rest of Jonghyun's shirt. Jonghyun watched curiously before he realized what was going on and grabbed Kibum's hands.

"Woah, wait—"

"Your clothes are _wet._ You're going to get hypothermia if you don't take them off. I promise I won't _laugh._"

He swatted Jonghyun's hands away and continued his task. Jonghyun's mouth opened and closed dumbly before he finally settled back down, pouting. He mumbled something and Kibum pointedly ignored him. He managed to undress the man with some protest, but left his unmentionables covered to give him at least some decency. He placed Jonghyun's and his own clothes on rocks near the fire, and settled down next to Jonghyun.

He started unwrapping the sash from Jonghyun's head as gently as possible, while Jonghyun scrutinized his bare body. There were purplish bruises forming in various places, standing out starkly against his pale skin.

"Are you ok?"

Kibum sensed the guilt in his voice.

"A few bumps and bruises. Nothing serious, considering." He looked at Jonghyun. "Also, not _dead_. So…thank you." He continued what he was doing. "But don't ever do anything like that again. Or I'll _destroy _you."

Jonghyun laughed. "You're welcome."

He winced as the fabric was peeled from the new wound. It was quite a bit more gruesome then before, making Kibum swallow nervously.

"…It doesn't really hurt. Just wrap it up again, it'll be fine."

Kibum shook his head defiantly.

"No. It'll get infected."

He stood and washed the sash a bit in the river before holding it over the fire to dry. He wet it again with what was left of the cleaner canteen water and carefully began cleaning the wound again like he had earlier. Jonghyun shut his eyes, trying to keep his expression as neutral as possible. But he knew Kibum saw every twitch, because he could feel the younger man's hands shaking.

He finished tying the sash and washed the blood of his hands in the river, trying to control his nausea. He returned and busied himself with turning over all of the clothes. When he was finished he sat next to Jonghyun again, fidgeting. Despite the fire he was still freezing cold, and couldn't control the shivering. He looked back down at Jonghyun, to find the boy had drifted off again. He was shivering as well, even in his sleep, his muscles tense.

Kibum bit his lip, glancing around the clearing. He was cold, still exhausted, and practically naked. Throwing his inhibitions to the wind, he walked over to Jonghyun and carefully moved his arm out of the way, laying down on the ground and settling next to him. He immediately felt the benefit of Jonghyun's body heat, and cuddled closer until his head was resting on Jonghyun's chest.

If someone was going to see a pair of mostly naked men cuddling on a riverbank, so be it. At least they weren't dead.

* * *

><p>Jonghyun was still asleep as Kibum gathered the now dry clothes and shook the dirt out of them. The fire had gone out long ago, and the sun was high in the sky. Kibum dressed himself before carrying the neatly folded pile of Jonghyun's clothes over to the sleeping man.<p>

He nudged him awake, and Jonghyun turned away from the sunlight, bringing a hand up to his head. Kibum felt a pang of guilt but helped Jonghyun sit up, and handed him the clothes. He cleared out the signs that they'd been there while Jonghyun dressed—he gathered the fire's ashes and threw them into the river, and swept away footprints. When he finished he came up behind Jonghyun, who was looking up and down the river, searching for something.

"Know where we are?"

Jonghyun put his hands on his hips.

"We're a bit far downstream but it's manageable. There should be a town not far from here so we can get some food."

Kibum unconsciously felt his mouth water, and nodded. "What about the soldiers? Is there any way they can follow us?"

Jonghyun shook his head.

"They'll assume we're dead. They might comb the river for bodies, though. We should get moving."

The two set out, following the edge of the river until they came to a slope leading up into the forest. But to Kibum's surprise, it thinned out quickly, opening up into a vast countryside. He'd never seen anything like it—he could see for miles, even a few small dots on the horizon that hinted at civilization.

They came across a road, unpaved but used. They followed it for a few miles as it weaved through the hilly plains, until they saw an unmistakable cluster of buildings up ahead.

Kibum followed closely behind Jonghyun as they entered the small town. The buildings were modest and rugged, lining the sides of the dirt road. The inhabitants seemed to be mostly farmers and small-time merchants, as well as some travelers. Kibum had never seen anything like it, too used to the elaborate, tall buildings of the city, always cramped and crowded.

Jonghyun led them up the steps into a small, open-fronted restaurant, with wooden tables running along the sides. There were only a few other patrons, and the man who seemed to be the owner noticed them coming and beckoned them in.

"Please, come in!"

He slouched a little and had straight, light brown hair. His face resembled a fox's with narrow eyes and a wide but welcoming smile.

The two bowed as they entered, and the owner gave them at a table. He set down a complimentary bowl of some kind of pastry, which Kibum devoured without even tasting it. The owner laughed a strange, shrill laugh.

"I can see you're quite hungry. What can I get you?"

"Ummm." Jonghyun seemed uncertain, searching the pouches on his belt. Kibum didn't notice anything until Jonghyun pulled the plate away from him, and he groaned, annoyed, food falling out of his mouth.

"We, uhh…we need to go."

Kibum wanted to smack him. He spoke with food falling out of his mouth.

"Why!"

Jonghyun looked back down at the pouches and Kibum understood, his face falling. Jonghyun felt himself shiver at the look Kibum was giving him.

"I…the saddle…I didn't realize at the time—"

"Ahhh…no money, I see?"

Jonghyun flushed and stood, bowing to the owner apologetically.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to waste your time—" He jerked in surprise when the owner placed a hand on his shoulder and pushed him back down into the seat.

"Don't worry about it. I get enough travelers to know how it is. How about you two help me with the dinner rush and clean-up afterward and we'll call it a deal."

"R-Really?" Kibum was shocked at the man's kindness. The owner's smile widened.

"Mm-hmm. I also own the inn next store. If you work extra hard you might earn yourselves a room for the night. How's that sound?"

"T-Thank you!" Kibum stood, excited, and bowed low.

Jonghyun stood as well, bowing. "That's…very generous! Thank you, uhh…"

The owner motioned for them to sit again.

"Don't think anything of it. And my name is Leeteuk. Call me Teukie. Now, let me get you two some food."


	6. Chapter 6

"Two orders of dumplings for table 4, Bummie~"

"Yes, Momma Teukie!"

Jonghyun was washing dishes in the back while he listened to the strange nicknames the two were exchanging. He sighed, but was relieved at least that KIbum's mood had improved. Despite everything, he seemed to be adapting quite well. He seemed to enjoy waiting tables and had even started helping with the cooking, which he apparently had a knack for.

Jonghyun, on the other hand, nearly dropped the second plate of the night but caught it just in time. After the berating he got from Teuk—err, Leeteuk, he did his best not to destroy any more dishware. He hated manual labor, but it was better than being starving on the street.

He off-handedly scratched at his head wound, which Leeteuk had been kind enough to dress properly with a white bandage. Despite the excessive bleeding, it wasn't as bad as it had seemed earlier, and wouldn't cause any lasting damage.

The night was long and surprisingly crowded for such a small town. But they got through it, and swept up as the last patrons were leaving.

Leeteuk put his hands on his hips as he watched the two finish cleaning up.

"Well, you two certainly did your night's worth. As soon as you're finished here, I'll take you up to your room."

Both smiled and bowed gratefully.

Kibum wiped off a table with a rag while Jonghyun put the last of the dishes away in the back. The sun had almost set, and the town was emptying out.

But something caught Jonghyun's ear—hoof beats, growing closer. Jonghyun strained his eyes in the dark, and could see the rider a bit down the road, coming straight for the restaurant. He caught the glint of silver armor and immediately grabbed Kibum by the back of the shirt, pulling him into the kitchen and covering his mouth to muffle his protest. He pressed his back to the wall and held Kibum close. He peeked carefully through the doorway, and drew his head back quickly when he saw the soldier dismount his horse.

His heavy footsteps ascended the wooden stairs and stopped, where Leeteuk greeted him.

"I'm sorry, but we're closed for the night."

The man ignored him. "I'm looking for two travelers. One blonde, one brown hair."

"Hmm…we get a lot of travelers around here."

"Both young. Someone saw them come through here."

Leeteuk smiled. "What is a traveler if not young? Kids these days need not waste their youth. It's good to get out and see the world."

The soldier seemed to grow annoyed.

"Someone said you had two new workers here. Where are they?"

"Hmmm workers?" He tapped his chin. "Ah, yes. You mean my nephews. They were visiting for the day and helped me with the restaurant. I'm afraid they've already left."

"If you're hiding them, you're a _criminal._ You'll be charged with the same crimes they've been charged."

Leeteuk looked mock surprised. "A criminal! You have me all wrong. I'm just a restaurant owner. And if I'm not mistaken, my crimes are of no concern to you, as this town is far from your jurisdiction."

The soldier didn't seem fazed, and drew his sword.

"I'll tear this place apart if I have to. You can't stop me."

He started walking toward the back of the restaurant, but Leeteuk quickly got in his way.

"I suppose not. But _they_ can."

He pointed and the soldier turned, finding a mass of townspeople that had gathered around the restaurant's entrance. Some of the farmers and other laborers were in no way pushovers, well-muscled and brandishing knives and pitchforks. The soldier turned back to Leeteuk, fear evident in his eyes.

"So I'll say this again. I don't know where your travelers are. If you want to start a fight, go right ahead. Fear may be your usual weapon but these people are not afraid of you. Trust me when I say you're wasting your time here."

"I-I'll bring others. I know you're hiding them!"

"You know nothing, kid. And go ahead, bring your army. We're not going anywhere."

The soldier backed up and practically ran back to his horse, galloping down the road and out of town. Leeteuk sighed, and waved at the townspeople.

"Thank you, everyone. Sorry for the late-hour drama. I'll be sure to treat you all to something nice in the morning."

There were mumbled thank you's and goodnight's as they dispersed, returning to their homes. Leeteuk sighed and turned around, calling for the two in the back room.

"It's alright, you can come out now."

Kibum and Jonghyun hesitantly came out of hiding, looking around warily. Jonghyun approached Leeteuk, thankful but confused. He started to talk but Leeteuk silenced him.

"No need to thank me. No one around here likes those Kingdom goons. Anyone they're after is a friend of ours."

Jonghyun scratched his head. "You're…not worried about why?"

Kibum looked down. Leeteuk smiled wider. "Nope."

Jonghyun and Kibum smiled.

"Now," Leeteuk continued. "It's probably not safe for you two to stay here tonight. They might come back before morning. But I have an idea."

He led them over to the inn, where they walked up the stairs and knocked on one of the doors. Leeteuk called to whoever was inside.

"Hyukkie, I have a favor to ask of you."

A young man opened it with a confused face. His hair red and shaggy, and for some reason, he resembled a monkey.

* * *

><p>"There's a town not far from here where a friend of mine owns another inn."<p>

He watched as Jonghyun helped Kibum up into the back of the covered horse-drawn carriage, while Eunhyuk—apparently Leeteuk's younger brother—readied the horses.

"Hyukkie here will take you over there. My friend will know to give you a room."

"I'll find a way to repay you for all this. I promise." Jonghyun looked serious, and Leeteuk just laughed shrilly.

"You should come back and visit sometime, if you get the chance. Maybe bring some more interesting travelers along."

Jonghyun smiled, but was still worried.

"What about the soldiers?"

"They'll probably come back and make a mess, but they won't have a chance to hurt anyone. We can handle ourselves."

Kibum finally spoke up.

"Thank you for everything, Leeteukie…" He seemed solemn, eyes downcast.

Leeteuk just smiled and reached over, pulling him into a hug, and rubbing his back gently. Kibum returned it with a tight embrace. When they separated, Leeteuk pat him on the shoulder.

"Take care of yourself, Kibummie. Both of you. And good luck!"

Eunhyuk snapped the reins, so the carriage started off, and Leeteuk waved as it drove off.

"And keep cooking, Kibummie! You're good at it~"

Kibum nodded and waved.

"I will!"

The carriage made its way down the dirt road, and the two watched until Leeteuk disappeared from sight. They settled into the back of the carriage, shoulder-to-shoulder. Kibum leaned back and started to drift off, letting his head loll onto Jonghyun's shoulder. If the other boy minded, he didn't say it.


	7. Chapter 7

Kibum was jolted awake when Jonghyun roughly shook his shoulder. He was sitting upright, watching the opening in the back of the carriage like danger was nearby.

"What? What's wrong?"  
>Kibum listened for a moment when he heard the hoof beats, a group of them, circling around the carriage in every direction. He scrambled into an upright position.<p>

"Oh god. Soldiers again?"

Jonghyun didn't answer him, but called out behind him.

"Eunhyuk! What do you see?"

Eunhyuk's response was muffled. "I-I don't know!"

Jonghyun stood, holding the wooden frame of the carriage for support.

"This isn't soldiers…" He mumbled to himself before yelling back to Eunhyuk. "Speed up and keep your head down!"

"Uhh…ok!"

Kibum yelped as the carriage jolted, and held on as the ride got a whole lot bumpier. Jonghyun walked to the back opening of the carriage and looked out, brandishing his dagger. The plains were dark but he could see movement.

Suddenly Jonghyun ducked and an arrow tore through the canvas, hitting the wooden floor right behind him.

"Ah! Jonghyun!"

Jonghyun yelled back, holding a hand out. "Stay down!"

Kibum did as he was told and made himself as small of a target as possible. The carriage jolted as it turned sharply, and finally the attackers were in view. Jonghyun poked his head out, making a quick headcount before ducking back in as another arrow sped by near the carriage. There were five of them, all bandits, probably just ambushing whoever passed through the area.

Jonghyun reached into a back pocket and pulled out a small throwing knife, flipping it in his left hand and carefully watching for an opening. One of the bandits strafed behind them, taking aim straight into the carriage. Jonghyun leaned out and took the shot, hitting the horse in the front leg and causing it to topple over instantly, taking the rider with it.

Another bandit, this one with a sword, sped up to the side of the carriage and started aiming for the back wheel. He smacked it once with the sword, cracking the wood and almost breaking it. Before he could take another swing, Jonghyun climbed out of the back and, to Kibum's horror, jumped off the carriage and toward the bandit. He landed right behind him and wrestled him off the horse, shoving him onto the ground and sending him tumbling into the grass. He slid into the horse's saddle and took the reins, pulling it back and away from the carriage.

Kibum watched in both fear and awe as Jonghyun slowed until he was in step with one of the other two bandits, and came up beside him. The bandit took aim with his bow, so Jonghyun ducked and slowed the horse down, swinging around from behind and speeding up again on the other side. The bandit, confused, tried to take out his sword, but not before Jonghyun slashed out with the dagger and cut the saddle strap. The bandit was yanked back off the other side, sending both him and the horse to the ground.

With two left, Jonghyun snapped the reins to speed up and catch up again to the carriage. But he cursed out loud when he saw one of the bandits set fire to his arrow, shooting it at the back of the carriage. It hit the canvas covering near the top and quickly started to spread, sending sparks into the wind.

"NO!"

He pushed the horse as fast as it would go, riding next to the bandit as he was readying another arrow. He grabbed the bow with one hand and elbowed him in the face with the other. Finding the pouch of oil used to light the arrows near the bandit's lap, he cut it open with the dagger, sending the liquid splashing into the bandit's face. He pulled away just as the fire from the lit arrow caught the oil and spread within seconds, setting the bandit aflame and screaming, veering off into the night.

Ignoring the last bandit for now, Jonghyun sped up as fast as he could, riding up behind the carriage. The fire had spread over the top of the canvas and was lapping at him dangerously. He balanced on the horse's back before jumping off and back into the carriage, ducking inside.

Kibum was huddled up against the back, coughing, the fire spreading closer and closer to him. Jonghyun used his dagger to stab a hole in the canvas on one side, then slicing over his head at the point the fire hadn't reached yet. He cut down to the other side until the canvas was almost detached, and cut off the ropes holding it to the wooden frame. He then kicked at the back wooden supports on either side until they splintered and broke, sending the flaming piece of canvas careening towards the remaining bandit. It hit him point blank, leaving nothing but a flickering flame in the darkness, shrinking into the distance.

Panting, Jonghyun almost fell when the carriage hit a bump. He yelled out to their driver.

"Eunhyuk, slow it down! They're gone!"

The carriage gradually began to slow down, before finally coming to a stop. Jonghyun walked over to Kibum's side, placing a hand on his shoulder.

"Hey. Are you alright?"

Kibum was still huddled in a ball, trembling slightly, but managed to nod.

"You didn't get hit did you?" He sounded concerned, since a few arrows had pierced the canvas. But none had reached far back enough. Kibum shook his head.

Just then Eunhyuk appeared, mouth agape. He surveyed the damage to the carriage, running a hand through his hair.

"God, are you guys alright?"

"Yeah, we're fine. They didn't get to you did they?"

Eunhyuk seemed to be in disbelief, waving his arms.

"No, not at all, but…you! You were amazing! I've never seen anything like that, the, the jumping on the horses and the—" He ruffled his hair again, looking back where they had come from. "Where the heck did you learn to do stuff like that?"

Jonghyun laughed and scratched his head, embarrassed.  
>"Haha…don't worry about it. Umm. You should probably keep us going. We don't want to be sitting ducks out here."<p>

Eunhyuk looked surprised, like he'd forgotten.

"R-right!"

He hurried back to the driver's seat, and a moment later they were moving again.

Jonghyun sat down next to Kibum again, slinging an arm over his shoulders.

"You sure you're alright?"

"Me…? What about you?"  
>Jonghyun looked surprised. "Me? I'm completely fine."<p>

"But…all of that…" Kibum's eyebrows furrowed. "What kind of wanderer _are_ you?"

Jonghyun just laughed. "Hey, you can wander into some pretty dangerous stuff. You learn how to handle yourself."

Kibum scoffed. He knew there was more to it, but kept silent. Instead, he asked a different question.

"…The soldier, back at Teukie's restaurant. If you could do all that, why were you hiding from him?"

"Mmm…" Jonghyun acknowledged the question. "If I had, more would've come. It would've proved he was helping us and caused him trouble."

Kibum thought for a moment, before nodding.

They were quiet for the rest of the ride, the only sound being the rattle of the carriage wheels and a steadily increasing patter as it started to rain.

* * *

><p>By the time they arrived, the rain had become a downpour. Eunhyuk pulled the carriage under an overhang next to the inn they were supposed to stay at. Jonghyun helped Kibum out of the back, and the three of them hurried around to the front door.<p>

Eunhyuk tried to open it, but it was locked. He knocked on it non-stop, and after a long while they heard someone inside groan and yell. Finally it was opened, and a tall man opened the door.

He had chin length, straight black hair, parted on the side, and a more than pretty face. He almost looked like a woman, with full lips and a slender build. But it was all thrown off by the way he glared, like he was shooting daggers at you with his eyes. One felt shrunken and powerless under a glare like that.

"What!" He noticed Eunhyuk, and put a hand on his hip. "Oh. It's you. What do you want? Do you know how late it is?"

"Uhh…" Eunhyuk had his vest over his head, but it was doing little to protect him from the pouring rain. He had to yell over the noise. "Teukie sent me! Can we come in?"

"Tch! I can't be at Teukie's beck and call, you know. If I'm up at this hour I'll get wrinkles…" He scowled at the three, who were now giving him the most pathetic begging faces he's ever seen. He rolled his eyes. "Aish! Fine! Come in."

He moved out of the way and the three filed inside. He watched the two new strangers suspiciously.

"Hey! Stay there. Not on the carpet. I'm not cleaning that shit up."

He shut the door, and walked up to his guests, crossing his arms.

"So what do you want?"

"Uhhh…these two need a place for the night." Eunhyuk gestured to the two, while wiping away the hair that had glued itself to his face.

"Yah! Teukie seems to think I'm made of money here…" The man scratched the back of his head. "Well, unfortunately we're booked. Lots of travelers taking shelter from the rain and all."

Kibum and Jonghyun looked at each other, then behind them at the torrential downpour. Kibum sank to his knees, dejected.

"Ahh…really…"

Eunhyuk took pity on the two, and tried again.

"Please, they're refugees…"

The innkeeper didn't seem fazed. "Are they, now?"

Eunhyuk nodded. "Soldiers have been looking for them. They've been through a lot."

"That's even worse! They're just going to cause me trouble."

Kibum stood again, a defiant look in his eyes. "We won't be trouble."

The innkeeper seemed interested in the new challenge. "Oh really?"

"We'll do work. We'll earn our stay."

The two stared each other down for a long moment, before the innkeeper seemed to resign a bit.

"Ok, that's great and all. But that doesn't mean I have any free rooms."

Kibum seemed to lose his confidence. The innkeeper sighed.

"Alright, alright…I think I know somewhere you can stay."


	8. Chapter 8

It's been quite awhile since I posted...I actually haven't written anything new, but I had enough material already written for a couple of new chapters. Not sure why I didn't post it before, apologies...Hopefully I'll pick this up again and keep writing. Thanks to anyone who decides to read~ I didn't go over this so if there's any strangeness I apologize, feel free to point it out.

* * *

><p>The innkeeper led them across the street, protecting himself from the rain with the one umbrella he conveniently owned. The building was a church, with one rose window on the front and two large wooden doors. The innkeeper led them up the stairs and pushed open a door. The room inside was spacious and impressive, bathed in a pale yellow light from the chandeliers on the ceiling. There were beautiful stained-glass windows on the walls, and one large window in the back. The floor was lined with wooden pews, leading up to an altar covered with unlit candles.<p>

The innkeeper seemed to have no love for this place, and called out, slightly mockingly.

"Hey! Father~!"

The commotion was heard when a man appeared from a door at the back of the church. He was clad in a priest's robe, and looked surprised to have visitors, his impressive eyebrows high on his forehead.

"Ah…Heechul!"

The innkeeper seemed to soften a bit, but still seemed irritated.

"Hey. These kids need a place to stay for the night, but the inn's full."

The priest smiled, walking down the aisle to welcome his guests. He had short black hair and a handsome, manly face. Despite the robes, he had a noticeably muscular build. He was shorter and obviously younger than Heechul, but was much more masculine in appearance.

"You're more than welcome to stay here the night. A house of God is a house of repose for all."

Jonghyun smiled awkwardly. "Thank you, umm…Father."

The priest smiled widely. "Of course."

Heechul rolled his eyes. "Ok, great, I'm going to sleep. Thanks, Wonnie." With that, he left.

Eunhyuk raised a hand. "Uh, I'd better get going too."

Kibum perked up. "Ah. Thank you so much for everything, Eunhyuk! I don't know to thank you. You went really out of your way…"

Eunhyuk shrugged. "I owe Teukie a lot of favors. This isn't by far the worst thing he's had me do."

He seemed to drift off a bit, staring off into the distance. Kibum and Jonghyun looked at each other, sharing a similar thought. _What could be worse than being attacked by bandits…?_

Eunhyuk came out of it, like nothing had happened.

"But, yeah. Don't worry about it."

Jonghyun bowed. "Ah. Then, thank you. Oh, and I'm sorry about the carriage…I can pay you back for the repairs, if I get some time..."

Eunhyuk waved a hand dismissively.

"I can fix that myself. But definitely drop by sometime, Teukie would be glad to see you. He's a hard man to please these days…I haven't seen him that happy in awhile."

Kibum nodded eagerly.

"Yes, we will." He looked at Jonghyun expectantly, who smiled, a bit awkwardly.

"Umm. Yeah. Yeah, we will."

Eunhyuk smiled.

"Great. I'll see you around. Thanks for the help, Father Choi."

The priest nodded, and Eunhyuk was gone.

* * *

><p>Kibum was pulled from sleep when he heard noises, but he refused to open his eyes. He was stretched out on one of the pews, and it was the most comfortable he'd been in days. He had a blanket and a pillow, and it was clean and dry. He couldn't ask for more than that.<p>

He almost fell back to sleep but the noises continued. There was some kind of brushing sound, and shuffling. It was probably rats, he thought, which would normally bother him, but at the moment he didn't give a crap. He just wanted to sleep.

But the noise got closer, slowly, until he heard the brushing right near his head.

He shot up, letting out a yell, echoed by the owner of a high-pitched, boyish voice who dropped his broom and stumbled a back a few feet from the man on the pews.

Kibum looked up, meeting eyes with the intruder. It was a young man, thin, with light brown hair, wearing black and white robes. He looked shocked, a bony hand covering his mouth, but nervously composed himself and bowed.

"Ah, I'm sorry, I didn't know anyone was there…"

He had an angular, pretty face with high cheekbones. Kibum sat up and bowed back awkwardly.

"It's ok. Am I in the way?"

"No no! I'm just sweeping up, uhh..." He picked up the broom off the floor. "You can go back to sleep. I'll be quieter."

Kibum watched the boy as he continued to sweep.

"You work for Father Choi?"

The boy looked up. "Y-Yes. My name is Ryeowook."

Kibum blinked a few times.

"Ryeo…Reeowo…"

"Most people call me Wookie."

Kibum blushed. "Uhh. Ok, Wookie. I'm Kibum."

Ryeowook smiled. "Hi, Kibum. Umm…" He reached for something in the other pew, and lifted up a blanket. "Is someone else here, too?"

"What?" Kibum looked over to the pew behind his, and saw that Jonghyun was no longer there. "Wait, where is he?" He felt a pang of fear. _Did he leave me behind?_

Just then, the door burst open. Heechul stormed in, a torrent of anger in his eyes. Behind him was a young man, soft faced but well built, manhandling a resisting Jonghyun through the doorway. His wrists were tied, and he was thrown unceremoniously onto the floor.

"What are you doing?" Kibum lept off the pew and ran to Jonghyun's side.

"Get the fuck out of here, both of you!" Heechul yelled angrily, pointing at Kibum.

"What's going on?"

They turned to see Siwon hurrying in from the back of the church, worried. Heechul grit his teeth.

"This kid tried to steal a horse from me! I told you they were trouble!" He looked back down at the two. "I want you out of this town. _Now._"

Kibum, who had started untying Jonghyun's wrists, stopped and stood, backing away.

"You did _what?_"

Jonghyun glared at Kibum's disapproving look. Siwon stepped in, trying to control the situation.

"Please, Heenim, try to calm—"

"I AM CALM!"

Siwon twitched, but raised his hands in a calming gesture. He tried to speak, but Heechul cut him off.

"Don't you get it? They tried to _con _us. They're just a couple of _thieves_—"

"Hey." Jonghyun interrupted, and gestured at Kibum. "He has nothing to do with this—"

"Well obviously I do!" Kibum butt in, pointing at Jonghyun. "You're supposed to be helping me!"

The group was surprised by Kibum's outburst. Jonghyun pushed himself to his feet.

"I _am_ helping you!"

"How is this helping?"

"Look." He raised his hands defensively. "These people don't trust us—"

"Oh, I wonder why?"

Jonghyun grimaced. "Shut up for a second!"

Kibum scowled, but let him continue. Jonghyun lowered his voice to a whisper.

"We have to get out of here, _fast._ We're leaving a trail everywhere we go."

"But these people have been _helping_ us…"

"_I_ _am helping you_." Jonghyun spat. Kibum looked at the floor. "We have no money and no transportation. If we keep getting delayed they _will_ catch up to us. And if they do _that's_ when I won't be able to help you anymore. No one will be able to."

Kibum was silent, eyes wide. He didn't know what to say. There was a long silence, before Heechul broke it, irritated.

"Enough of this crap. I want these criminal brats locked up!"

"What?" Jonghyun started, before his collar was grabbed by the young man who dragged him in.

"Wait, wait!" Kibum pleaded. "We'll leave, please. We won't cause you any more trouble."

"You'll just sneak back here and rob me blind. I know your kind. Him too , Minnie."

The aforementioned "Minnie" took hold of Kibum's collar too, making him yelp in surprise.

"HEY!" Jonghyun twisted, unable to free himself from the grip, but able to knock the hand holding Kibum away with his elbow.

Kibum stumbled back, running into Siwon's solid chest. The man placed a firm hand on his shoulder and he stiffened in fear.

"Heechul. This isn't necessary."

Kibum relaxed at Siwon's calm voice. Heechul gave him a glare that would freeze anyone else, but Siwon didn't seem affected.

"What, then? Let them go? Or maybe turn them in. There is that new _outpost_—"

"Heechul!" Siwon raised his voice, surprising everyone, but quickly calmed it.

"Jonghyun will atone for his offense. But Kibum here will stay with me. I'll take full responsibility for him."

"Will you?" Heechul crossed his arms, thinking. "Tch…fine. Have it your way."


	9. Chapter 9

Kibum descended the stone stairs, dust billowing from each footstep. The room below was dark except for a few lanterns and one small window. The room was lined with a few small prison cells, Jonghyun sitting in one, arms crossed. He looked up as Kibum approached.

Kibum crossed his arms, looking anxious.

"So what now, Mr. Protector?"

Jonghyun sighed, running a hand over his head. "I don't know. Unless you're willing to bust me out of here. But I know you're too _good_ for that."

Kibum glared. "Excuse me?"

Jonghyun shook his head. "Forget it. We either get a horse or a boat across that river. We won't make it anywhere on foot with that guard outpost the innkeeper mentioned in this town. They'll catch us easily."

Kibum chewed his lip. "We'll…we'll find a way."

Jonghyun looked incredulous. "Yeah. Maybe your new _friends_ will save your ass next time someone tries to kill you."

Kibum's eyes widened, before narrowing angrily. Jonghyun shook his head, standing.

"Sorry. Sorry." He walked over and leaned against the cell bars. "This is my fault. I was sloppy last night._ Very_ sloppy…"

Kibum scoffed. "How did that happen, anyway? I thought you were…" He waved a hand incoherently. "Skilled. At…stuff."

Jonghyun frowned. "I _am _skilled at _stuff_. I just…" He leaned his head against the bars and sighed, embarrassed. "I didn't see him coming. The guy watching the stables, Minnie or whatever. He was good. _Very_ good."

Kibum almost laughed. "Did he beat you up or something?"

Jonghyun's eye twitched. "_No._"

* * *

><p><em>Jonghyun crept along the side of the building. It had just stopped raining, but was still dark. He picked the padlock on the back door and slid inside. A man was asleep on a chair, and he crept past, footsteps barely making a sound. He approached a large black horse further near the end of the stables, and untied the rope around its neck from a ring on the wall. He beckoned it out, slowly.<em>

_He heard a sound and just barely ducked a hatchet flying towards his head. It buried itself into the wall with a __**thonk. **__Jonghyun __rolled as the__attacker tried to grab him. The man blocked a kick from Jonghyun and swept a leg out, tripping him. Jonghyun grunted as he landed on his back, and rolled to the side as the attacker tried to stomp him. He grabbed the leg and managed to bring the man down, then scurried to his feet and tried to run. But the guy caught his ankle and took him down again. He found a broomstick within reach and swung it behind him, but it stopped abruptly as the guy caught it with one hand. Jonghyun cringed and flipped over, scurrying backward on the floor from a series of skillful strikes with the broomstick. He got back to his feet when he reached the door, but as he turned to block one last strike, it grazed the side of his head—the spot where he'd already been partly concussed. His ears rang and his eyes rolled back into his head as he collapsed._

* * *

><p>Jonghyun rubbed his temples. "Anyway...you're going to have to figure out a way to get me out of here."<p>

"You said breaking you out was a bad idea."

"Then you're going to have to…_convince_ someone to let me out."

Kibum raised an eyebrow. "Seriously?"

"No other choice. And you'll have to do it soon. There's no telling how long we can stay here before we're found. And if what that innkeeper said was right…there's an outpost here. If someone sees you…"

His eyes were serious. Kibum felt what he said settle into his stomach, and looked at the floor.

"Kibum…"

He looked back up, and Jonghyun's expression had changed. There was worry, but also something else.

"The priest seems to trust you. Start with him. And I'd suggest avoiding that innkeeper."

Kibum nodded.

"If I'm not with you…you're in danger. Stay out of sight as much as you can."

Kibum looked anxious. Jonghyun sighed.

"Look. If it's too much, I can find another way."

"Hey. I'm not useless."

Jonghyun laughed. "Then I guess this is your chance to prove it."

Kibum forced a smile, then nodded again. Jonghyun was silent for a moment, before reaching through the bars and putting a hand on Kibum's arm.

"Be careful."

Kibum's smile grew. "I will." Jonghyun smiled, relieved.

"You should start by finding some different clothes."

Kibum thought about this for a moment.

"I think I have an idea…"

* * *

><p>"Umm…does it fit ok?" Ryeowook asked.<p>

"Yup! Perfect." Key said happily. He spread out his arms and turned. Ryeowook's spare robes were the perfect disguise, inconspicuous and hooded, and they gave him an alibi in case someone asked where he came from.

"Thanks for letting me borrow these, Wookie. I owe you a lot."

Ryeowook smiled widely. "Of course!"

Key sat down next to him on the church pew.

"So, me being a refugee doesn't bother you?"

Ryeowook stuck out his bottom lip and shook his head.

"Nah. We get a lot of refugees in this town. I think anywhere outside of the Kingdom's jurisdiction, you'll find people willing to help you. Everyone seems to have a reason to hate Sooman." *(yes I finally named the damn Kingdom, lol.)

Just then, the door opened, and Siwon entered. He smiled, seeing the two sitting side-by-side.

"Well now. Does this mean we have a new follower?"

"Ahh. No, sorry." Kibum smiled, apologetically. "I was hoping it would help me stay…inconspicuous. Do you mind?"

"No, not at all, as long as it helps." Siwon pat him on the shoulder. "You spoke with your friend? What are you two planning?"

"Mmm. I actually wanted to talk to you about that."

Siwon joined them on the pew. Kibum continued.

"I need to get my friend released, but I don't know who has the power to do that."

"Hmm. I'm not going to be able to help you there. The only way to get him out is to get a pardon from the person he tried to steal from."

Kibum's shoulders sagged. "Ahh…I was trying to avoid that…"

Siwon smiled sympathetically. "Heechul can be…difficult at times. But he's a good person. It'll take some pushing, but I think he can be convinced."

Kibum straightened. "Any, uhh…_pointers_ on that?"

Siwon laughed. "I could give you a manual and you still wouldn't be able to tread easily around him. But, I would suggest trying to get him in a good mood. He has a lot of reasons to be frustrated lately, which is a bad time to ask him for favors. But if you can get him to like you, he can help you in many ways."

Kibum thought about it, but sighed. "I feel like at this point, that's impossible…"

"Maybe, maybe not." Siwon stood again. "I should get back to my duties. But give it a try. You've got some fire in you. It reminds me of him, in a way. I think you can do it."

Siwon gave him another clap on the shoulder before disappearing into the back of the church. Kibum cradled his chin, thinking.

"Hey, Wookie? Do you know much about Heechul?"

"Father Choi knows him better than I do, but I have known him for quite a while. Is there anything I can do to help?"

"He mentioned Heechul was frustrated lately. Do you know what's causing it?"

"Hmmm…yes, I do." Ryeowook folded his hands in his lap. "Not long ago, Heenim had a friend who was a refugee. He showed up in town with nothing. Heenim took him under his wing, gave him a job and taught him about the world outside the Kingdom. He was here for a long time, and they grew really close." Ryeowook fiddled with his fingers. "But they caught up to him…out of nowhere soldiers showed up in town, and he suddenly had to leave. He said he was going far, to another country. Heenim wanted to go with him…but he told him not to, because he had a good life here. And then he left…we never heard from him again. We don't know if he's alive or not. Heenim never really got over it."

Kibum nodded. "That explains his reaction when he found out we were refugees."

Ryeowook smiled sadly. "It's unusual to think he would translate his feelings from that time into anger. Heenim is strange like that. Heenim even keeps that person's workroom locked and untouched, just like the day he left."

Kibum perked up. "Hmm…workroom? What kind of work did he do?"

"Oh. He was a tailor. Heenim always wore the clothes he made. Heenim is always worried about his appearance."

Kibum smiled. "Oh really? A tailor, huh?" He stood. "This helps a lot, Wookie. Thanks!"

He hurried out the door, straight across the road to the inn.


End file.
